Celebrity Skin
by LovelyTopaz
Summary: The Cullen family is famous, Bella joins them. Vampire life PLUS Celebrity life EQUALS BELLA CULLEN
1. New Life

CELEBRITY SKIN

CELEBRITY SKIN

CHAPTER 1 

MY NEW LIFE

When I woke up, I walked over to my new walk-in closet. _Is it still too early for that little black dress?_ Alice will probably wearing one of those hot little outfits, that would look skimpy on your average girl, but definitely not on her!

I'm still not familiar with this all new "Cinderella Life." I have so many outgoing outfits and long gorgeous dresses, now! My wardrobe has changed from sweats and tees to Prada and Gucci!

I slip on a cute mini-skirt and leggings. Should I wear the All-Too-American-Wedges, the strappy French heels, or the Italian Boots? I decide on the wedges and find a matching purse. I search for the one I used yesterday (I still haven't gotten used to the idea of using a new purse, EVERYDAY!)

"Um, Gabriella?" I started questionably.

"I already emptied your purse from yesterday, everything is on your vanity table." Gabriella replied.

"Oh, thanks, Gab!" Gabriella is the best maid ever. I'll buy her something while I'm out today.

"Alice called earlier, Bella," Gabriella said, interrupting my thoughts. "She'll be here with Jasper and Edward in a little while."

"You mean that's today?"

"Yeah, she said she'll drop you off to get ready for her party. You know how she likes parties and celebrations."

"It's like you, know my friends better than I do." I replied in a happy tone. Gabriella kinda laughed at that. I know we treat each other more like sisters, without the arguing and fighting.

Gabriella used to be very poor. She moved in with me when I gave her a job as my maid, although I think of her as more of a friend than a maid. She's very rich and beautiful, now. She has turned down many companies that were offering her modeling jobs, although I have told her otherwise.

Just then, the bell chimed interrupting my thoughts. I could hear Gabriella downstairs greeting my friends.

She was sending the three of them up just as I was strapping the ribbons of my wedges up and around my leg……

"Hey, Bella"

"Hey, Belles"

"Hey, Love"

They all chimed in. But just as they were entering my room, I saw my gift from heaven walk gracefully in my room as my heart sped up to an uneven beating. He slowly crossed over to me as everything else in the room was so suddenly insufficient. My heart skipped a beat and then stopped altogether as he leaned my head back and kissed me………………..

He backed up and laughed about how my heart beats. The world suddenly started to fade back as my Edward started to talk to Alice.

"…….what was your vision?" I heard in Edward's heavenly voice.

"Not now!" Alice replied in a stern whisper. I moaned on purpose, to tell them I was coming back to reality, I didn't want to have to hear Edward get angry.

"So what color, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Color for what?" I replied in a kind of upset voice, Edward hadn't finished his kiss earlier.

"The color for the walls of the building for the rehearsal dinner!"

"Oh, can't we talk about this later?" I replied. Alice and Jasper were engaged. They were getting married in 3 weeks. The rehearsal dinner was this Saturday.

"Whatever, Bella. Are you ready to go.?"

"Sure, come on."

"Here, Love," Edward was holding out his arm. I crawled under his arm and snuggled up against his cold chest. He gave me a sweet and gentle kiss.

Then, we both walked down the stairs with Jasper holding Alice just like Edward was holding me. We walked very slowly, knowing that with my history, I would bring us all down if I walked too fast in these stylish shoes.

"Are yall' two coming or not?" Alice happened to turn around when Edward spun me around to kiss me. "You know, maybe you two should just stay home."

"No, we're coming," Edward said with a little anger in his still heavenly voice.

"No, Edward, are you saying you can't handle watching a little smooch?"

I turned to kiss Edward, lingering for the only moment we might have.

"Well just hurry up!" I turned, still being caressed in Edward's arms, as our kiss ended, and hopped into Alice's shiny new yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.


	2. Alice's Rehearsal Wedding

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's Rehearsal Dinner **

My beautiful angel glides gracefully into the beautiful white tent, arm locked in at my side. Alice had finally decided that instead of a building she would do a tent outside since we couldn't decide on a color for the walls. Seeing as how it couldn't be sunny for obvious reasons, and they didn't want it to rain for their wedding, they decided to do it after the sun set, twilight.

Alice had decorated the white tent beautifully; it looked as impossibly beautiful as the Cullens. How could such beauty be possible? The golden lights seemed to hit the exact places to give that sophisticated glare off the walls. Pastel flowers flowed out of vases that looked like they dated back to the 1800's. (I wouldn't be surprised if they DID come from the 1800's though.) There was one really huge white table at the front, stretching across the length of the tent. Just two chairs in the middle of it, for bride and groom. The rest of the table would be used to display all of the foreign food, from France, Germany, Portuguese, and other countries I wouldn't even bother to pronounce. There was another rectangle table in front of that one, though not as large as the first table. There were only six chairs lined up on this one, all the chairs on one side, so they would face the groom and bride. This table was for the family, plus me.

Then there were about sixty small round tables scattered about the remaining area, little lanterns centered in the middle of each. Three chairs on just one side, facing the groom and bride table, just the same as the family table. The support beam in the middle had vines growing up them with balloons.

Alice greeted everybody by name as they entered the tent. Everybody took seats and a light murmur of chatter began. Alice stood up and chimed her spoon on her wine glass as all the talking quit, and all eyes were on Alice. She had a much practiced wonderful speech, as I was sure from her other weddings she had had in the last century or two.

"Hello, everyone, and good evening," she began in her silky honey tone. "Thank you all for coming to mine and my fiancé's rehearsal wedding. As you all should know, the Wedding will be held at the beginning of next month. As I and my future husband come together in total matrimony, we have invited you all to come and celebrate our love." She continued, her voice growing lighter and more playful. "Now, I and Jasper," she said smiling, as Jasper stood and smiled out toward their audience. "Will share the first dance of the evening!" They gracefully walked to the center of the room, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone on Alice and Jasper as they sat still staring at each other's eyes smiling, in position, waiting for the music to pick up as it slowly started.

The instant the music began they started out with a waltz turning to graceful spins.

Esme and Carlisle was the next couple on the floor, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and me. All the other couples and families slowly joined, and I just couldn't take my eyes off the angel guiding my clumsy feet gracefully across the floor……


End file.
